The Unlocked Door
by BistaUss
Summary: Belle learns something surprising when she finds an unlocked door. Ficlet for A Monthly Rumbelling


Rumplestiltskin had told her many things when he first brought her to his castle. Probably the thing he was most adamant about was the places she was not to go.

"There are many doors in this castle, dearie," he'd said in his impish way. "You're free to wander about, but should a door be locked, steer clear! Wouldn't want to fall into a bottomless pit or walk into a cursed portal, would you?"

While Belle mostly heeded Rumplestiltskin's warnings, her curiosity did not let her pass any door without trying to open it. The doors that did yield mostly led to places that weren't terribly interesting; rooms that were empty, simple workshops, or even empty bedchambers. Of course, she reasoned, if the doors led anywhere exciting, they were sure to be locked.

She had been living with the Dark One for quite some time when, on an otherwise normal day of some light dusting and general wandering about, she spotted an unassuming door she knew had been locked before was now ajar. She paused, unsure what to make of this development, thinking of what dangerous things Rumplestiltskin might be keeping hidden away.

But, as it so often did, her curious nature got the better of her.

Belle wasn't sure what she expected to find, but a room lined with child sized beds was not it. Along the far wall she could see shelves full of toys and what looked like children's books. And in the middle of the room was Rumplestiltskin, crouching low and speaking to a pair of children, who couldn't be older than ten. He gave no indication that he noticed her, though she was sure he was aware of her presence, but frankly she was fascinated by his manner. She couldn't make out his words, but the tone he used could only be described as gentle.

The Dark One finished whatever it was he was saying, and the children, rather to Belle's surprise, smiled brightly at him before scampering off towards the toy shelves. Rumplestiltskin rose fluidly and made his way to the door, taking hold of her as he passed. His grip was firm, but not harsh, as he steered her back out into the hallway. The door closed behind them and he released her.

"You left the door open," she said, in response to the expectant look on his face.

"Lucky for you there was nothing dangerous in there," he said with a snort.

Belle couldn't keep her gaze from drifting away from him and back to the door.

"I'm not going to eat them, if that's concerning you."

She rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. "I know that," she said, matter of factly. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I use them in deals, of course. Surely you've heard that I grant children to childless folk?"

Certainly Belle had, thought she had never really given thought to where the children in those stories had come from.

"And what of the parents you steal the children from in the first place? What do they get from those deals?"

A dark look crossed Rumplestiltskin's face, sending a slight chill through her. "They get what they deserve," he sad flatly, turning as if to leave.

But Belle couldn't leave it there. "And you just happen to know who deserves to lose their child-"

"I wouldn't hear those children if it were otherwise."

His voice was soft, but she had heard him clearly, and her words died in her throat. She stared at his back, the tension in him visible, as he continued, speaking in a hushed, clipped tone. "The first thing I did when I got my power was end the war and bring all the conscripted children home. That was all I wanted. To save the children. To save my son. And ever since, I can still hear them. They might not know my name, but I hear their cries for help when no one else does."

Belle was barely breathing. He'd mentioned his son before, briefly, and while she'd been able to see that there was a caring nature buried deep inside the Dark One, this was the most she'd ever seen of it, the most he had ever opened up about himself. "So," she murmured, "You take them from a terrible place and give them to people who will love them."

Rumplestiltskin seemed to swell as he took a deep breath, then he looked at her over his shoulder, giving a half shrug. "It suits my deals," he replied, ignoring the way Belle wrinkled her nose at him. He started walking away, calling back as he went, "Feel free to check in on them, but take care you don't get attached, dearie. I've got big plans for them!"

Belle just shook her head at his retreating form.


End file.
